Stopped by Fear
by Snake-Boi
Summary: Sora and Riku try to find each other. What happens when they do and what will happen to their new relationship? Will be continued with these developments woven into the game plot. Slash.
1. Frolics

**Stopped by Fear**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** Slash

**Set: **pre-game.

Hey everyone! Nice to see you here. This is just a little fic, originally a 1 hour challenge which I chose to continue. This was my first try at writing fanfiction, I'm just re-doing it out of principle. Happy reading.

--

Chapter One - Frolics

Riku was lying on the beach, listening to the waves lap gently at the shoreline. He was sitting with Sora, Tidus and Kairi, talking about the raft they were making - or more specifically, listening to Sora talk about it.

_He has quite a mouth on him,_ Riku thought, a smile splitting across his face. He focused his ears on the beautiful sound emitting from his friends mouth. It was so cheerful. _What would it feel like to hold something that acts like an embodiment of joy?_ Riku wondered.

He sat up and glanced around. Kairi was laughing at Sora, who was pretending to suffocate with his shirt over his head, revealing smooth, tanned stomach muscles. Riku stared at the light bronze perfection, wondering once more what it would feel like to hold the boy, to stroke those perfect muscles. _Maybe some other_ muscles, Riku thought with a slight smirk on his face.

He wrenched his eyes away from Sora's stomach, willing his half-erection to go away. Thankfully it did, but only because he saw Tidus almost drooling over Sora. Riku's face twisted into a scowl. He didn't like Tidus being such a pervert on what he considered 'his Sora'. _He_ was closest to Sora. It was _his_ right!

He flicked his eyes back to his chocolate haired fantasy. _Damn it,_ he thought when he saw Sora's shirt had fallen back down. There was something more worrying, though - Sora was looking at Tidus, with a knowing look in his eyes and a weirdly lustful look on his face. Riku's scowl was now tinged with despair. Surely not.

Kairi stood up.

"Well I don't know about you lot," she giggled, "but I'm going home," she declared, indicated the sinking sun. She brushed sand off herself and ran away laughing with calls of goodbye following her.

Riku looked at Sora and Tidus, who were still staring at each other. He sighed and stood up.

"What's up, Riku?" Sora asked, noticing the small sad noise that came from Riku.

"Nothing," Riku murmured. "I just, ah, thought I should be going home too," he finished. It was quite obvious that Sora wanted to be alone with Tidus.

"Ok, seeya!" Sora said, a little too quickly for Riku's liking.

"Yeah, bye Riku!" Tidus said, his eyes flicking between Riku and Sora. Riku looked at Sora, pure blue eyes meeting aquamarine ones. Riku could detect only friendship in them, and distraction, but he knew what that was from. For a moment he also thought he saw sadness, but when he looked closer, it was gone.

"Bye," he muttered, before walking off. He walked until he reached the nearest thing to hide behind: a stand of trees. He turned around and looked back at his cheerful one. He was sitting near Tidus, his hand tracing designs in the sand. Tidus said something, and Sora's rich goofy laugh reached Riku's ears, causing another sigh to escape from his clenched lips.

He briefly closed his eyes. Opening them, he saw that Sora's hands were now tracing designs on Tidus' stomach. Tidus had one of his hands on one of Sora's thighs, discreetly stroking it. Hot, bitter resentment and jealousy flickered through Riku's stomach. He watched angrily as Sora and Tidus stood up, running over to on of the various seaside shacks.

_Oh no_, Riku thought, _this is not happening._ He waited for a while, just to see if they would come out again. When it became apparent they would not, Riku walked over to the shack, keeping silently to any walls. He reached the shack and took a deep breath, thankful that the sun was now hidden, so he wouldn't be noticed by his shadow. He peered into the crack between the doors, already guessing what he would see from the sounds he could hear.

What he saw made him go hard very quickly. Sora and Tidus were both stripped down to their boxers. Sora had Tidus pushed up against the wall, rubbing his body against Tidus' and moaning softly. Tidus' mouth was all over Sora's face and neck, and Riku could see Tidus' hands in Sora's boxers feeling his ass. Riku clenched his teeth so hard his skull hurt, but he ignored the pain. Tidus' hands were now slipping around to the front of Sora's pants.

"Stop," came Sora's voice. Tidus whimpered in protest, but Sora kissed him hard on the neck and that shut him up. Sora's hands trailed down Tidus' body, down past his slender hips and onto the rim of his boxers. Sora knelt down and tugged off Tidus' boxers, revealing Tidus' _small_, thought Riku, rebelliously erection.

Sora was humming slightly as he lowered his mouth over it, and Tidus' gasped in pleasure and twined his fingers in Sora's chocolate-brown spikes. Riku held back a half-growl, half-sob, and turned away. He didn't want to see any more of this.

---

The next day, the four of them were down by the beach again after working on the raft all day. Sora was strangely quiet and Riku wondered why. He listened to Kairi talking and Tidus trying to get Sora's attention. Riku wondered why Sora seemed to be avoiding the other boy. _They were all cozy yesterday_, he thought bitterly.

Kairi stood up again and made her departure. Tidus sighed and did the same thing, obviously getting the point from Sora. He walked away with a sad face of a one night stander who thought it was something more.

Riku looked closely at Sora, who hadn't moved yet. _Something's wrong...  
_  
"What's wrong, Sora?" he asked quickly, before he could stop himself.

"Huh?" Sora said. He looked up at Riku and then down at the ground again. "Nothing," he muttered.

"Bullshit, Sora that's exactly the same bullshit answer I gave you yesterday. Come on I thought we were supposed to be friends?" Riku said, not realising his mistake.

"So did I," Sora muttered, a faint blush creeping onto his cheeks. Riku looked at him and made up his mind quickly.

"Sora, I have a confession to make." he started. Sora looked up hopeful surprise filling his eyes. "I ... I saw you and Tidus in the shack yesterday," he said, looking guiltily at Sora. Sora jumped. This was obviously not what he wanted to hear.

"What!" he said. They looked at each other, blushed furiously and looked away. Riku still couldn't get how sexy he had looked out of his mind, even if he had been with Tidus.

After a few moments of silence Riku asked another question.

"Why?" he asked. Sora looked at him in confusion. "Why did you... well, you know. with Tidus?" he clarified, not being able to say it directly. He could hear the sadness in his own voice.

"I...I'm trying to forget." Sora muttered before standing up. They stared into each others eyes for a moment before Sora blurted "Seeya," and ran off, tears blurring his sight.

Riku sighed again, and a painful wrench in his stomach caused a tear to trickle down his face. The salty sweetness fell onto the corner of his lips, and his tongue instinctively wiped it away.

He stood up walked home.

8

They both sat in their respective rooms, thinking desperately of the other.

Both didn't have what they wanted, only because fear stopped them.

-- I won't go

I won't sleep

I can't breathe

Until you're resting here with me

I won't leave

I can't hide

I cannot be

Until you're resting here with me

--

Authors notes: god I was a silly romantic back then. Ah well, it wasn't as bad as I thought it was... all things considered, I DID warn that it was pre-game AU, and so everything makes sense, based on what we know pre-game. It's just a little shallow/hollow/insubstantial. Should I fill it out?

Please note that I wrote this when I was just starting to write, two years ago. Also, the next seven chapters were all written at that point in time as I haven't fixed them yet, so they suck. Thanks,

Snake


	2. Dreams

**Stopped by Fear**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** Slash

**Set: **pre-KH

Chapter Two - Dreams

Riku stepped up to Sora. He hesitantly lifted his hand up to cup Sora's perfectly round cheek. Sora closed his eyes and leaned into the contact. Riku brought his face closer to Sora's and their lips met in a dance of pure bliss. Riku swept his tongue along Sora's lower lip, and Sora opened his mouth with a whimper.

Riku gently tasted the inside of Sora's mouth. He tasted like a tropical fruit wrapped in velvet warmth.

_An angel_, Riku thought groggily. He moaned and tried to get more from Sora's mouth. He wrapped his arms around Sora's neck and felt small lithe arms go around his waist. hands falling on his ass, pressing them together and causing friction between their bodies.

He moaned and turned over opening his eyes, realising that it was just a dream. He almost screamed in frustration. Where was his courage? Couldn't he just go after Sora? What was holding him back from Sora's embrace?

Fear, whispered a voice. _Fear_, he thought bitterly. _I am not afraid!_ Today would be a day of strength. He thought about what he could do. Direct? Subtle? He sighed and pushed a hand through his hair. He didn't think... whatever he was feeling would be so difficult.

---

After a quick shower and some food, Riku was standing near their raft, looking at what they had done and what they had left to do. He was considering making it wider - it really wasn't big enough for all three of them - when he heard soft footfalls behind him.

"Hey," came the gentle softness of Sora's morning-voice.

"Hey, Sora, just woke up?" Riku asked with slightly-forced cheerfulness. Sora was really cute in the morning.

"Yeah," came his sleepy reply. Sora yawned and stretched, the fabric of his clothes stretching to reveal those muscles again. He lowered his arms and glanced at Riku.

_Those eyes_... thought Riku, _you could just loose yourself in those pools of blue..._

"Huh?" he asked as he realized Sora was talking to him. Sora laughed his rich laugh and Riku smiled. He couldn't be sad around Sora anymore.

"I asked what you were doing," Sora said.

"The same thing you are," Riku shrugged. He saw a little smile flit across Sora's face as though he had said a joke. There was a small silence, then Sora started talking again.

"So what were you thinking then? Is the raft ok?"

"Yeah its fine, but we might need to make it a little bigger to accommodate all of us." he replied.

"And do we have enough stock?" Sora asked.

"Yeah we'll be fine," Riku said, wondering why Sora was making small talk.

"So why are you still here?" he asked cheekily.

"I've got nothing better to do," Riku replied, realising how much he was lying. He had something which he should be doing which was _much_ more interesting.

"Hey, Sora!" came a shout, just as Riku opened his mouth. It was Tidus, waving at Sora from above them. "Come up here, there's something I want to show you in the shack!" Sora looked at Riku, who raised an eyebrow at him. Sora blushed and yelled up "Just a minute!"

He looked at Riku

"I'll be back," he promised.

Riku sighed

He was sitting there for about five minutes, staring into the water. He was thinking about the exact shape of Sora's lips, how the looked like a bow, and how they were always smiling. A smile of his own was spread across his face when a call distracted him.

"Riku!" he looked up sharply. Sora was waving to him from the watchtower. He beckoned to Riku and disappeared behind the edge of the rail. Riku got up and ran to the watchtower, thinking that Sora was running away. He jumped off the ladder and ran into something that had chocolate-brown on top.

"Whoa!" Two voices cried as Riku fell over and landed on something soft. "Shit sorry Sora I didn't mean to run into you I didn't see ya the-"

"Hey slow down buddy," came Sora's muffled, but still laughing voice from underneath him. Riku slowly pushed himself off Sora, already missing the close contact. He really needed Sora, he realised. When he was kneeling beside Sora, they stared at each other for a while. _We seem to do this a lot,_ he thought absently. Sora blushed slightly and Riku's eyes narrowed. Why did he blush so much around Riku?

"So." Riku started, "That was remarkably quick, no?" he enquired. Sora blushed harder and said,

"We were just having a little talk."

"Sure, Sora," Riku said, looking at his fingernails.

"We were!" Sora protested. "What did you think we were doing! Fu-" Riku put his hand over Sora's mouth.

"I believe you," Riku said softly. They stared at each other for a while more before Riku decided to lie down next to Sora. They sat there for a moment, just staring at whatever they could.

"..."

"..."

Riku was thinking about what he was about to do. How could he phrase this? He was pondering what to do when a warmth crept into his hand. He twitched his hand away sharply, suspecting it to be something unpleasant, only to find he had just dropped Sora's hand.

_Oh no oh no oh no!_ he thought. Sora sat up abruptly.

"Sorry," he said before storming off. Riku tried to get his throat muscles working but by the time he called out to Sora he was too far away to hear. He could see the younger boy running towards his house with a hand over his eyes.

_How did I manage to fuck that up!_ he demanded of himself. _That was perfect!_ He groaned and curled up into a ball, covering his face with his hands.

Things were looking bad.

---

A/N: this is all moving way too fast...But at the moment, all I'm doing is fixing spelling, grammar and formatting errors, so that's okay. If I get some more reviews dunno if anyone's reading it then I'll continue it, otherwise I might be reluctant.

Snake


	3. Apologies

**Stopped by Fear**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

**Rating: **M

**Warnings:** Slash

**Set:** pre-KH

* * *

_Chapter 3 - Apologies_

Riku stood in the kitchen of his home making fish for dinner. His mother was sitting in the family room making a rug out of coconut fibres. He put the fish and the salad on two plates and took one over to his mother. She smiled up at him, but soon stopped when she saw the saddest look she'd ever seen on his face.

"What's wrong, honey?" she asked, her musical voice concerned.

"Nothing," he said abruptly, before going to his room. He sat on his bed and stared out his window, looking in the general direction of Sora's house, not realising that Sora was doing the same thing.

---

Riku's mother walked into her son's room. Riku was lying on his bed in only his pants. There were tear tracks down his pale cheeks - evidence of his sorrow. She covered him with a blanket and left the room.

---

Riku woke up surrounded by warmth. He struggled slightly - the blanket was wrapped around his toned and perfectly muscled body. When he was finally free, he went to have a shower. Grabbing a towel, he walked into the next room - his own ensuite

Standing under a hot stream of water, Riku allowed himself to relax. He ran his hands over his body, imagining them to be Sora's. He moaned slightly as he stopped thinking and started cleaning himself, but he couldn't keep out the mental images. After he had finished cleaning himself, he reached down for his aching erection, seeking to pleasure himself.

The moment his hand touched his erection, Sora popped into his mind. He was semi-naked, just like Riku had seen him with Tidus. He pictured Sora coming closer and running skilled hands over his naked flesh, avoiding what he needed the most. His hand increased in speed, running quickly over the smooth flesh of his erection. Searching for more pleasure, he pictured Sora on his knees kissing at his thighs and stomach. And when he pictured Sora closing his mouth over his erection, he came violently into his own hands.

He stood there panting for a while, leaning his forehead against the reinforced wood of the walls. He held his hand out to the water to wash away the sticky mess, then gave himself another quick rinse before stepping out of the shower. He wrapped his towel around is waist quickly when he heard his mother calling for him. Walking quickly down to her voice, he was drawn to the entranceway. With his mother was Sora and Kairi. Sora eyes flickered over Riku's dripping body, and he blushed and looked away when he met Riku's eyes, but Kairi just smiled

"Hey Riku!" she said, all friendly, while Sora just muttered a 'hello'. It depressed him to see his angel sad, especially when he caused it. "We were just wondering what was taking you so long, you lazy bum, we need your help on the raft!"

"What's the time?" He asked her, still looking at Sora.

"Its _way_ past midday, mister," she teased, "so lets go"

"You want me to go dressed like this?" He asked amusedly.

"No, silly! Go get dressed. We'll wait." Riku agreed and ran up stairs to get dressed. Two minutes later he was walking with Sora and Kairi. When they got to the raft, Kairi picked up the necklace she was working on and gave orders.

"Ok you two, I need..." Riku was only half listening to the list Kairi was making, he was too busy staring at Sora's beautiful chocolate locks.

"Come on," Sora muttered to Riku before hurrying off. Riku stared for a moment at his ass, which was being outlined by the stretched fabric of his pants, before running after him.

"Sora! Wait!" he called as he ran after him. Sora slowed down slightly, but was still walking fairly fast. When they had gone around the first bend, out of the sight of Kairi, Riku grabbed Sora's arm.

"We need to talk," he said. Sora glared balefully at him.

"I'm sorry ok? Didn't I say that already? It wasn't supposed to happen. I just had ideas because you were- and I was- but it wont happen again! And I'm sorry I ruined our friendship." A perfect glistening tear trickled down Sora's cheek.

Riku looked at it for a moment before brushing it away with his finger.

"Hey," he said softly. "Look at me." He said. Sora didn't look up. "Sora," he said. When Sora shifted his gaze slightly to the left of his feet, Riku sighed and pushed Sora's face up with one hand. Sora averted his gaze.

"Why are you sorry?" Riku said in the same soft tone. He knew what he had to do now. "All you've done is shown me what I wanted." Sora's eyes flicked back to Riku's face. Riku was smiling so gently that Sora, being Sora, grinned back.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah," Riku responded before gently dipping his head down to meet a startled Sora's lips.

Their kiss wasn't graceful. It wasn't beautiful. It was nice, thought, and they both enjoyed it. At first they shyly held their lips to the other's, and that was nice enough. Riku's arms instinctively went around Sora's neck, and Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's lean waist. When Riku nervously moved his tongue to deepen their kiss, he was met with a willing Sora's open mouth, which tasted, strangely enough, like a tropical fruit.

After a few moments they both ran out of breath. Riku pulled Sora close to him and Sora dug his head into Riku's neck.

"I've wanted you for so long," they both whispered at the same time. They looked deeply into each others eyes, blue meeting light aqua, and they both laughed gently. Sora initiated another kiss and this one was held for longer. Or, it would have been if it hadn't been interrupted.

"Sora!" came Tidus' stricken voice "Why are you cheating on me!"

* * *

Wow, I really do write fairly plotlessly. Three chapters and they're together already? Please tell me SOMEONE has noticed the horridy inconsistencies here... Oh well, I'll fix them up, never you worry. 

Snake


	4. Caught

**Stopped by Fear**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** slash/yaoi

**Set:** pre-KH

* * *

_Chapter 4 - Caught  
_  
"Cheating?" Riku whispered. Sora glared up at Tidus, who was now running towards them with tears streaming down his face. 

"I told you I did **not** want to start a relationship! You knew that! Why wont you just drop it!" Sora yelled to Tidus.

"Stop joking around with me," Tidus sniffed. Sora looked at him incredulously.

"Tidus." He said calmly, before blowing up. "**I don't like you, okay! It was a one time thing get it through your head!**"he screamed. Tidus' face contorted and he ran up to Sora and dealt him a blow on the cheek.

"Hey!" Riku said, taking on his 'authority' tone. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked coldly.

"It's all **your** fault!" Tidus screamed and sobbed. This time he ran towards Riku, who simply pushed him backwards.

"Back off," he commanded. Tidus burst into tears and ran off once more. Turning away from him, Riku went to look at Sora. He knelt down beside him. All of a sudden he felt awkward. What was he supposed to do in a situation like this? It wasn't this complicated when they were just friends...

Then it clicked. When they were friends, they didn't worry about being embarrassed. So he decided not to worry as he scooped Sora into his arms. Sora didn't look hurt, just a bit dazed. Riku walked over into the shade of a nearby overhang and sat down, maneuvering Sora into his lap comfortably. He waited while Sora shook his head and whimpered slightly.

_Cute, _Riku though, smiling gently at his angel curled up in his arms. Looking up at Riku, Sora saw his gentle smile.

_So sexy, S_ora thought to himself. Sora's dazed blue eyes met Riku's shaded aquamarine ones and Riku instinctively leaned down to kiss Sora chastely on the lips. Sora sat up and wrapped his arms around Riku's waist, snuggling up to him in the cool shadows. They sat there peacefully for a few moments before Riku shifted slightly.

"We should be working on the raft," he spoke softly into Sora's thick hair, which, too, smelt exotic and tropical.

"Aww, man. Do we have to?" Sora asked, kissing Riku's neck.

"Well, we should b-be..." Riku stuttered out the last bit as Sora found a sensitive spot on his neck.

"But, should we?" Sora asked wickedly, going back to Riku's neck.

"Ahhh-- Sora stop it! Yes we should be working on the r-- Sora! What are you doing!" Riku asked sharply. Sora looked up at him innocently, his hand paused on its path on Riku's thigh towards his _very_ hot area. Sora smirked slightly.

His hand started moving again.

"What do you want me to do?" Sora asked Riku, tilting his head so that his chocolate locks fell into his eyes.

"I want you to work on the r-raft," Riku was almost panicky now. Sora's eyes were full of what looked like lust, but had another emotion below that.

"Sure, Riku," Sora said. "But we have ages to do that! Isn't there something else you want to do?" Sora asked as he straddled one of Riku's legs. He slowly pushed himself forward so his semi erection rubbed against Riku's leg. When he stopped moving, Sora's leg was putting a _delightful, _ Riku admitted pressure on his own hard on.

"Like." Sora continued, "this?" he asked as he lowered his hand to the fabric of Riku's pants, reaching for his straining erection. As soon as contact was made, all thoughts of Kairi and the raft fled his mind. He flung his arms up and wound his hands in the back of Sora's hair, pushing his head down so they could kiss.

And kiss they did. Hard and passionately. They sat there for a long while, Riku focusing on kissing - he was too distracted to do anything else. Sora was having the time of his life. After all, his love of his life was underneath him!

"Wooooo-hoooo!" came a feminine voice from above them. It was Kairi, smirking at them

"About time!" she said, laughing. "I thought you two would never figure out you liked each other!" She gave a girlish giggle and looked fondly at them.

They both looked at her with open mouths.

"How did you-"

"When did you-"

They spoke at the same time.

After a short pause, they looked at each other and grinned sheepishly. Sora was still on Riku's lap.

"You go so well together," Kairi cooed. Sora and Riku rolled their eyes at each other. Just like a girl, they both thought. They were still looking at each other.

"Ahem!" Kairi said. "Hate to break the mood, but we have a raft to work on. Oh don't be so lazy!" she exclaimed when they both groaned.

"Please, please, _please_ can we have the day off Kairi?" Sora asked, looking up at her with big round eyes. Riku's heart felt like it was melting. "We really need it. Don't we, Rikuuuu?" Sora turned his gaze on to Riku, where it became hot and lustful again.

"Yeah," Riku gasped dryly. He coughed and swallowed. "Yeah we need a day off!" He said clearly this time.

"Oh fine whatever," Kairi sighed. She stormed off, obviously sensing that they wanted to be left alone.

They looked at each other again before Sora sank his head down into Riku's lap - into his still semi-erection. "Hey watch where you're poking that thing!" Sora exclaimed.

"Watch where you're plonking THAT thing!" Riku retaliated, tapping Sora's head. "It's rock solid, you know," he teased.

"Awwwww, you hurt my feelings," Sora said sadly, making as though to sit up. Riku hurriedly picked Sora up and spun him around so he was on top of the smaller boy. He leaned down and attacked Sora's neck.

"Wait Riku," Sora said. "Shouldn't we go somewhere a little more private?" he asked, indicating the open alcove.

"Like a shack?" Riku responded, teasing him.

"No," Sora said, blushing and looking slightly sad. "I've had enough of shacks."

"Well, my mums not home, so I've pretty much got the house to myself." Riku said

"What are we waiting for?" Sora said, grabbing Riku's hand and running towards Riku's house laughing.

* * *

Hm... 

Snake


	5. Sap and Teasing

Stopped by Fear  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, dammit. Pairings: Sora x Riku{a little Sora x Tidus} (maybe all three ^_~ ) Rating: erm, NC-17, I think, well, read and see XD Warnings: slash/yaoi, sap too [kind of I think maybe?] Set: pre-KH  
  
A/N  
  
Thank you to my lovely reviewers!! Love you guys!!  
  
Spirit Lotus: my first and most dearest reviewer. His review convinced me to keep the story going! Thanks d00d :P  
  
Black Wing Angel: my second [alas, only two reviews. Oh well who cares?! :D -throws party-] reviewer. A lovely review also -blushes- thankye!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Sora ran into Riku's house, with Riku trailing behind. Riku had two reasons for 'losing'. One, he wanted to make Sora feel good; two, he got to drool after Sora's perfect ass and legs. He smirked wickedly. This had been his dream for so long. He finally had his angel.  
  
He swung around his doorway and saw Sora's feet disappearing into his bedroom. The door slammed shut, and Riku wondered what Sora was doing. He smirked slightly as he thought. /Sora.in bedroom.alone/ My, the possibilities! But he didn't really feel all that horny at the moment, he admitted to himself with a small smile. He pushed his door open and looked inside. Sora was, strangely enough, not doing anything mischievous. He was looking around the room as if it were the most fascinating room he had ever been in, even though he had been in here plenty of times before. Best friends did that quite often. Sora was peering at the objects littering Riku's chest of drawers.  
  
"Anything interesting?" Riku asked amusedly.  
  
"Yes," Sora murmured absently. Riku walked up behind him and they both glanced into the mirror resting on top of the drawers. They studied each others faces. Riku looking at the still semi- undefined lines of Sora's face, his curved pink lips, his skin, a few shades darker then his own.  
  
/Wow/ thought Riku. /I never knew anyone could be so interesting/ Riku knew he was being studied too, but he didn't mind. They smiled at each other in the mirror, and Riku hesitantly wrapped his arms around Sora's waist. Sora smiled a huge dreamy smile and leaned back onto Riku's hard muscled chest.  
  
"I've wanted this for so long," He whispered in a dreamy tone. Riku smiled.  
  
"Then why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Yeah I should've been more like you," Sora murmured dryly, teasing him. "You were so straightforward." Riku blushed and hugged the smaller boy closer. Sora emitted a cute whimpering noise that made Riku grin.  
  
"You're so adorable, little angel," he said. After a moment it registered that he had just called Sora 'angel'. He found that neither of them minded.  
  
"Yeah, well that's your fault," Sora said.  
  
"My fault?" Riku laughed. "How is it my fault?"  
  
"Coz I said so!" Sora exclaimed as if this were the most obvious thing in the world. Riku laughed.  
  
"Anyway, who said it was a fault? You again?" He asked, still laughing. Sora looked at him solemnly then gave him his trademark grin.  
  
"Well, it got me to iyou/i," he said, turning round and lengthening the word 'you', "so I'm not complaining." He wriggled his arms out of Riku's hold and put them around his new - what? Boyfriend? - around Riku's neck. He looked into Riku's eyes, blushing slightly. It was then that Riku realised behind Sora's confident exterior, he was unsure of himself. He would have to 'lead' this relationship. To reassure Sora, he leaned towards him and smiled into his eyes before kissing him chastely on the lips. In was a delight to taste Sora's lips, which held promises of greater treasures inside. He pulled away from Sora and looked into his eyes, loving the sight of their blue sparkle. His eyes ran along Sora's cheeks and neck, noticing their red flush. Adorable.  
  
He bent down slightly and picked Sora up suddenly. The smaller boy started.  
  
"Huh? Riku! What are you doing?!" he asked as Riku dumped him on the bed. Riku forced a crazy look into his eyes and smirked down at him.  
  
"What does it look like?" He asked, his voice betraying his real emotion.  
  
Sora laughed.  
  
"You look like your about to rape me you sex starved maniac," he teased. Riku looked horrified. He dropped down on to the bed next to Sora and gathered him into his arms again, digging his face into Sora's wonderfully thick hair.  
  
"Sora! I would never force myself on you! Never! I - I care for you so much," he whispered, not ready to say the 'L' word yet, but it seemed that Sora sensed what he meant any way.  
  
"Aww babe-" Sora paused. Babe? That can't be right... "I know you wouldn't do that to me. I icare/i for you too." He said, grinning and drawling the word 'care'. "We'll have such a icare/iing relationship wont we?" Sora was openly amused now. He was enjoying being locked in Riku's embrace. Leaning fully back into him and snuggling into a better position, he yawned.  
  
Riku traced patterns on Sora's stomach as he thought about how to phrase his next question. /Well,/ he thought, /direct seems to work with Sora/ He looked down at his little angel.  
  
"What are we, Sora?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Boyfriends," Sora replied, also phrasing a question.  
  
"Sounds good," said Riku, grinning like a child who had been given cookies for no reason. Sora laughed his special laugh that sent shivers down Riku's spine and pushed himself into Riku. Sighing together, they both stared off into the distance, thinking their own thoughts, which were relatively similar.  
  
~8~  
  
After lying together for a few hours, asking each other personal questions, discovering the shades of red it was possible to turn, and kissing sometimes, Riku heard a knock on his front door, and went to see who it was.  
  
It was Kairi, of course, come to see how her friends were going.  
  
Riku lead Kairi to his room, where Sora was sitting among the slightly mussed sheets of Riku's bed.  
  
"What have iyou/i two been doing?" she asked archly.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" Sora said, and he and Riku smirked at each other.  
  
"Aww don't you tell your best friend these things?" Kairi said, doing her best imitation of a pout while her face was desperately trying to curve into a grin. Riku laughed and gave in.  
  
"We've been talking-" he started  
  
"And kissing!" Sora interrupted.  
  
"Yeah, that too," Riku said, blushing,  
  
"Its only ithat?/i" asked Sora, turning mock-hurt eyes on Riku. Riku sighed and gave in again. He was surrounded by impossibly cute people.  
  
"Ok, ok," Riku sighed and elaborated, to a great degree, "we've been kissing so passionately I hated you for knocking on the door. We were absolutely slobbering fire all over each other, wrapped up in our lust as we were. And I was just about to start strippin-"  
  
"Woah! Too much information there Riku," Kairi started before she realised both Sora and Riku were laughing hard.  
  
She sighed. These two would be impossible together.  
  
~*~ 


	6. Swimming

Stopped by Fear  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, dammit. Pairings: Sora x Riku{a little Sora x Tidus} (maybe all three ^_~ ) Rating: erm, NC-17, I think, well, read and see XD Warnings: slash/yaoi Set: pre-KH  
  
Hehehe here's the next one! Sorry if I took to long in updating!! bNOTE:/bI will only posting the next chapter if enough people ask me to, via reviews if possible. If not mail me at: Cheeky_Boi89@hotmail.com  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Black Elf: You know who you are, Willemieke! Love you lotsly much! Thanks for the review!  
  
Pukakalain: Hehehe, you'll get your disliked Tidus/Sora [/Riku :O] next chapter! (if enough people review!) hehe Riku/Sora ;) Keep it coming!! Thanks for your review!  
  
Iceangelalone: Yes there will be more coming! This story will go up to Chapter 9 [possibly 10] I really want to get started on another story though, so I'm shutting this one short. Lol, if you think my work is 'wonderfully done', its only because I love writing ^__^ Thanks for the review!  
  
Ellannor: Yep! It'll be going for a bit more. lol, people seem to like this story. And it doesn't have a plot either!! Is that odd? Hehehe.  
  
So, we continue!  
  
Chapter 6 -  
  
The next day Riku was inspecting the raft again. It really was too small. He had materials all around him to make it bigger: rope, nails, makeshift hammer, logs. He was strapping a log onto the raft when he felt hands slither along his biceps.  
  
"Mmmmm, you're so strong," Sora whispered into his ear before laughing and running off. Riku was startled. He hadn't even heard him approaching, or scented him either. Sora had a very distinctive smell, he had noticed. Tropical fruit, like the rest of him. It drove Riku wild.  
  
He watched warily as his angel walk up to Tidus. They seemed to be talking, as though Tidus had cooled off. Suddenly Tidus leant forward and hugged Sora. Sora hugged hi back after a moment of startled hesitation. When they let go of each other, Sora's eyes flickered to Riku to reassure him. Tidus said something to Sora which drew forth his wonderful laugh. Tidus grabbed his pole (A/N the weapon you ecchi's!) and Sora drew out his wooden sword. The started battling and Riku went back to work.  
  
A few hours later, when he was sweating slightly from his exertions, Riku took a rest to inspect the raft. It was a bit lopsided, but it was larger, and that's what he was aiming for. He was wondering if the balance would be upset when he felt small hands and arms go around his waist and a head rested on his back. He jumped slightly and twisted around. It was Sora, of course. Who else?  
  
"Sora," he murmured, gently peeling his arms from around his waist. "Were both sweating you know," this observation was made with a slight grimace.  
  
"I know," Sora laughed, "but I really like you, you know," he added with a hopeful grin. Riku laughed.  
  
"Me too. Well, I like you. You know! Stop confusing me!" Riku whined slightly as Sora laughed.  
  
"Can we go for a swim?" Sora asked. "I really need it."  
  
"Damn straight," Riku murmured. "Ok lets go. Ill race you to the Sheltered Cove!"  
  
"Riku!!" Sora screamed as he ran after him. "That's on the other side of the island!!" All he got in reply was a laugh. He would pay for this.  
  
~8~  
  
They were both down to their shorts in the water of the beach near Sheltered Cove. It was deserted, and so echoes of the boys' laughter resounded in the air. The two boys in question were having the time of their life. They were swimming around in the shadowed water, splashing and dunking each other like they did when they were only friends, only this swim involved appreciative gazes and more personal touches.  
  
Sora jumped on top of Riku, laughing, and dragged him underwater. Riku went down and wrapped his arms around Sora's neck and wound his fingers into their favourite position - in Sora's currently damp chocolate locks. Sora leaned into their underwater kiss, a very salty one. Somehow they both managed to not drown as the resurfaced, still lip locked.  
  
Sora's arms slipped from around Riku's waist until they were resting on his chest. Giving a sudden push, he sat on top of Riku, successfully holding him down for a few seconds. He laughed as Riku struggled, but soon let out a startled sound as he felt Riku exert his strength and get up. Sora landed in the water with a splash.  
  
"Hey, what was that for?" Riku said, looking amazingly composed considering he had just almost been drowned.  
  
"That was for making me run all the way from our raft to this cove!" Sora pouted.  
  
"Well," Riku said, "this is for pissing me off!" and started kissing him fiercely. Sora yelped slightly before kissing back. This was not what he had expected. Not that he was complaining. When they finally stopped, Sora breathed: "Maybe you should be angry more often." Riku laughed and they heard someone applauding from the beach. They looked over to see Tidus staring at the shirtless boys hungrily.  
  
"Very nice," he said cheekily, walking up to the edge of the water. Sora laughed, half at the compliment, half at the glaring Riku. "You go well together," Tidus said, his eyes flickering over Sora's half-matured chest and arms.  
  
"Damn right we do!" Riku said. "Better then you do," he added with a smirk.  
  
"Hey, we weren't bad!" Tidus protested.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Riku said dismissively. Sora looked around, wondering what to say.  
  
"So.are you coming for a swim?" Sora asked? In response Tidus ripped his shirt off and tackled Riku into the water.  
  
"Hey!" Riku protested, and a half playful war ensued. They were splashing and dunking each other until Tidus went underwater to hide. Hurriedly, Riku waded over to Sora.  
  
"Wanna have some fun?" He whispered into Sora's ear. When Tidus resurfaced, Riku wrapped his arms around Sora and kissed him, and thankfully Tidus looked away.  
  
"Here? Now?" Sora asked. "What about Tidus?"  
  
A smirk. "Tidus will be having fun too,"  
  
Incredulously: "You'd let him watch?!"  
  
"He'll be to busy to watch."  
  
Finally Sora got it. His eyes widened, as did Riku's smirk. He thought about it. Why not?  
  
"Ok."  
  
Riku let go of Sora and they swam over to Tidus, one on either side. Riku slid an arm around Tidus' waist. /This might be really unfair. Tidus is younger then both of us/ Riku shrugged slightly to himself. He hardly thought Tidus would care. He started trailing his fingers up and down Tidus' side.  
  
Sora's arm went over Tidus' shoulder, playing with his hair. They both smirked at him. Riku phrased his question to Sora again, directing it at Tidus.  
  
"Wanna have some fun?"  
  
~8~ 


	7. Three's a Crowd

Stopped by Fear  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, dammit. Pairings: Sora x Riku{a little Sora x Tidus} (maybe all three ^_~ ) Rating: erm, NC-17, I think, well, read and see XD Warnings: slash/yaoi Set: pre-KH  
  
O0o0o0o get ready for the big one ;) Hehehe thanks for reviewing guys!!  
  
MMK! Thanks to:  
  
XxXspiritXxX: IT'S NIKKAY-KUN!! [Hehe] lol thanks for the review hope you like this next bit ;) ;)  
  
Zelphie: Yes, there will be sex if you scroll down! Yep I love R/S They go so well together ^__^ Hehe thanks for the review!  
  
Destiny A. Rosewind: It gets more interesting! Thanks!  
  
Now someone else sent one. I think it was Pukakalain, if it was. eh. Well someone glared at me for threatening not to post the chapter -innocent look- lol I was kidding [sort of] Well here's the next chapter! [if I didn't give your thanks here I'm really sorry! I think I accidentally deleted some reviews.]  
  
Chapter 7 - Three's a Crowd  
  
iRiku let go of Sora and they swam over to Tidus, one on either side. Riku slid an arm around Tidus' waist. /This might be really unfair. Tidus is younger then both of us/ Riku shrugged slightly to himself. He hardly thought Tidus would care. He started trailing his fingers up and down Tidus' side.  
  
Sora's arm went over Tidus' shoulder, playing with his hair. They both smirked at him. Riku phrased his question to Sora again, directing it at Tidus.  
  
"Wanna have some fun?"/i  
  
Sora's arm was trailing down Tidus' back and was now stroking his back and ass. /not a bad ass/ thought Sora to himself, though he already knew it.  
  
"S-sure," Tidus' said in what appeared to be surprise. Riku and Sora were both thinking /this is probably his dream/.  
  
Riku stepped in front of Tidus and reached his hands down to his pants waistband while Sora stepped behind him and wrapped his arms around him, playing with his nipples while Riku pulled down his pants. Sora gently lowered his mouth to Tidus' neck and started sucking on the salty, sensitive flesh while Riku quickly removed himself of his remaining clothes. Tidus gulped and looked at Riku's straining, rather larger then normal erection. Riku never would have guessed watching his little lover felling and kissing someone else would be such a turn on. Well, actually he did. It had happened before.  
  
Riku slowly pressed his body towards Tidus', causing a slight friction to come between their bodies through Tidus' boxers. He knew Sora was rubbing at Tidus' ass with his own hard one. Riku reached down at the same time Sora did, and their hands met at the rim of Tidus' boxers, they both gently slid his boxers off and threw them onto the beach which was now somehow a lot closer then it was before. Riku looked directly into Tidus' eyes as he shoved himself so close and so hard to Tidus' that they fell over. Riku rubbed his body on top of the half submerged Tidus, causing more friction and eliciting a moaning shudder from Tidus.  
  
The Tidus, obviously deciding to be in control, tried to get on top of Riku, but only succeeded in making them roll out of the water. Riku, smirking down at Tidus, moved his body down the younger boy's, kissing all the exposed flesh. Tidus wound his hands into Riku's hair, making Riku wonder where Sora was. As if in response to this though, he felt Sora's hands run up his naked back. Riku moaned as he kissed at Tidus' flesh, causing Tidus to shiver from the vibrations.  
  
Sora put his hands around Riku's shoulders and heaved, sending them both hurtling backwards Riku was frowning as he got up, but soon stopped as Sora launched himself on him and started kissing him fiercely. They were at it for a few moments before Tidus sat up and whined 'heeeey', pouting. Sora and Riku pulled apart and smirked at each other. Riku crawled seductively towards him on his hands and knees. When he got to his feet, he started kissing his way slowly up his legs.  
  
Sora went and sat behind him, kissing at his neck. He reached down for Tidus' weeping erection, slowly tracing his fingers over it, careful not to do anything too.exciting. He watched Riku kissing up Tidus' legs, feeling his erection harden almost painfully. He wasn't aware of it, but his hips had started moving in a gentle, steady bucking movement against Tidus' warm flesh of his lower back and ass.  
  
Tidus was in heaven. He could feel his past . well fuck-buddy, rubbing himself against his back, and he could feel the ever sexy Riku kissing up his legs. His eyes were closed in bliss, of course. Riku smirked and murmured to Sora.  
  
"I told you he would be to busy to watch." A gasp from Tidus.  
  
"You had this planne-" Tidus was cut off as Riku's mouth met a particularly sensitive spot of Tidus' inner thigh. Tidus moaned and clutched at Riku's silver hair more. Sora laughed moved his hands away from Tidus' dick, instead paying more attention to his perked nipples. His mouth was at Tidus' neck. It occurred to Tidus that he had never had so much flesh being touched at once before. He was pondering this oddness - but that stopped as soon as Riku's hot wet mouth covered just the tip of Tidus' erection.  
  
Suddenly the warmth of Sora left his back. He opened his eyes and saw him hurriedly riffling through his clothes. Smirking in success, he held up a bottle of.lube. /Lube?/ Tidus thought. /He carries lube in his pocket? Oh that's rich!/ He smirked up at Sora and winked as he spread some of the lube on his fingers. Riku, of course, had no idea what he was doing, and let out a startled yelp as he felt the cool substance - and finger - entering him. He raised his head away from Tidus' cock and glanced at Sora. He glanced back innocently. Riku thought quickly, then found he didn't mind. He was uncomfortable. but he could make sacrifices for Sora.  
  
Sora inserted another finger into his silvered haired lover and heard him moan around Tidus' cock, again sending shivers up and down the smaller boys body - more specifically, his erection, which was now burning him and needed release. Sora wriggled his fingers around inside Riku and felt the older boy jolt. Smirking, he thought, /I hit the spot/. Pulling his fingers apart one last time, receiving another jolt from Riku, he pulled them out. Riku whimpered [ /whimpered?!/ ] and choked slightly as Tidus' pushed his head further down around his throbbing cock. Riku bit down slightly and glared at Tidus before moving his mouth to a more comfortable position.  
  
As he felt Sora press into him, he let out a moan. He felt so complete. Sora felt even better. His cock was completely surrounded by warmth. He moaned and started a gentle rocking motion with his hips, similar to the one he had shared with Tidus' back, only faster. This speed set the speed of Riku's mouth gliding over Tidus' cock.  
  
All three of them were moaning low in their throats until Sora felt his need change. Suddenly their rhythm pick up. Sora pounded into his lover, who was moaning into his.little fuck-toy or whatever. At the moment none of them cared what the other was. Suddenly Sora remembered that Riku wasn't getting much out of this, and reached down to grab Riku's erection. Surprise.Someone else's hand was already there, Tidus' of course. Riku, feeling two hands working at him, moaned even louder and came into their waiting hands.  
  
Feeling Riku's muscles clamp around his dick made Sora come into his lover. He bucked his hips a few more times, then stopped and withdrew, rolling onto the sand and panting. Tidus' Screamed suddenly, and -very obviously- came into Riku's mouth. Sora saw Riku's throat swallowing fast to accommodate the boys abundance of seed, and was jealous.  
  
/I suppose this is punishment for the other day in the shack./ he thought with a pout.  
  
Riku sat up and licked his lips. He had to admit, Tidus tasted good. He looked at Sora, who was pouting. Knowing what the problem was, he went over to his lover and took his naked form into his arms. He bent down and kissed his cheek,  
  
"I only love you," he breathed softly. Sora jumped slightly.  
  
"Love?" he whispered tentatively.  
  
"Yes Sora," He continued in a soft voice. "I love you. And no," he started as Sora protested, "Its not just because we had amazing sex," they grinned together, "its because of who you are. I just felt like I needed you to know."  
  
"I love you too Riku," he breathed. The leaned into each others embrace. For a few moments there was only the sound of the beach lapping at the shore. Then a sad voice cut in.  
  
"We should.rinse," said Tidus.  
  
"Why?" Sora and Riku said together, pouting.  
  
Tidus laughed. "Because were all covered in sand. And we smell. Not bad!" he said quickly, to mollify the two lovebirds, "but people will notice."  
  
"Oh," Sora said.  
  
"Oh, indeed," Riku said rebelliously. "No one will notice." It was Riku's first time with a guy, and he really didn't want to lose Sora's scent ever.  
  
"Someone will, Riku, in the most embarrassing position ever. Trust me." A look of horror flicked past his face. "My mum pointed out to me right away after my first time. I was so embarrassed. I thought she wouldn't notice!" he said as Riku started laughing.  
  
"Ok then let's finish our swim!" The all stood up, and he thought he heard footsteps retreating. He looked around and saw no one, so he shrugged it off as Tidus, who was running to the beach for a skinny dip. He laughed and followed, Sora bringing up the rear.  
  
~8~ 


	8. Authors Note 2

A/N VERY IMPORTANT  
  
Ok Peeple!! You will be satisfied!!!!! I will continue!!  
  
Guess what???? I have a plot!!!!!! The next update should be soon, once I get past this little confusing bit!! YOU WILL GET YOUR LEMON!! The plot will lead to the other worlds, so expect FF people lemon too!! Yayayayayayay!!!  
  
I just love you all so much and I couldn't stop! Keep reading!! Heeh  
  
Snake Boi  
  
Luff you all 


End file.
